A Pixie and a King
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Elaina Amelia Allread is a skilled mage with the Inquisition, but nothing could prepare her for the day she met someone who would change her life forever. As she begins to fall in love, can she figure out how to balance her life in the Inquisition with the man she loves? Or will she have to leave Skyhold, her best friend, and her cousin to follow her heart? Some mature content.
1. Chapter 1

A young woman stood in the hall, her hand poised to knock on the door of the war room, but she wasn't sure if she should. The stack of papers she had clutched in her arms was heavy, but they needed to be delivered quickly. Taking a deep breath, she made to knock on the door, but it opened and someone ran into her.

"Maker's breath! Lainey, are you alright?"

Her papers scattering about the floor of the hall, she quickly dropped onto her knees and tried to pick up the papers- all reports and requisition forms. "Oh, dear, this is such a mess..." She gathered them all up in her arms and stood, looking at the person who had run into her. Bowing, she blushed. "Please, forgive me Cullen, I was just bringing you and the other advisors the paperwork you asked for."

Cullen stood there, rubbing his neck. "Sorry to make you do all this, Lainey."

"It was no trouble, Cullen." Lainey replied, offering a smile.

"Thank you, Lainey, you can take the rest of the day off."

Lainey looked at the person who joined them and let them take the papers from her. "No, no, Eddie, it's alright. I still have things to prepare for the King's visit." She bowed, then looked up at Cullen, her smile growing a bit. "Again, Cullen, please forgive me." She bowed and turned to leave, hurrying down the hall.

Edmund Trevelyan, the Inquisitor, chuckled. "Ever think of her more than just a friend?"

Cullen shook his head and glanced at the Inquisitor. "Maker's breath, Ed. Let's just get this paperwork taken care of."

Edmund grinned and led the Commander back into the war room. "When will you get the courage to admit you care for her?"

Cullen blushed, earning a giggle from the other advisors, Leliana and Josephine Montilyet. "Would you lot shut up about it already? We have work to do and the King is due within the next couple of hours. Besides, Lainey and I are friends, nothing more."

Edmund, Leliana, and Josephine just laughed and went about their work, teasing Cullen here and there as they worked.

-O-

Lainey went about the courtyard, making sure the streets were clear of clutter, the infirmary was cleaned and stocked, the horses were groomed and fed and their stables cleaned, the market patrons shut down their stalls early for the party, and a million other things. She was so busy getting everything ready that she ran into someone. When she looked up, she blushed. The man she had run into was handsome. His bearings were similar to Cullen's, so she suspected he had been a Templar at some point in his life- or at least had training. He stood with another man at his side, then a few men behind him, bearing the crest of Ferelden on their armor.

"Please forgive me, ser. I wasn't looking where I was going." She stepped back and bowed, not realizing who it was. "I haven't seen you around Skyhold before, so welcome! The party will begin within the hour, once the King arrives, and everyone is welcome. Please, make yourself at home, there are some refreshments and food set aside in the kitchens so help yourself if you need a pick me up from your travels. I must return to my work, so again, welcome to Skyhold!"

"We need to see the Inquisitor. Could you show us the way?" Asked the man standing next to the one she had run into.

She nodded, looking at the man she had run into, meeting his gaze. He seemed quiet, not saying a word. He wore a royal blue vest over a beige tunic, dark brown trousers, and dark brown leather boots. He was tall, blonde, olive green eyes with specks of gold. He looked like his early to mid thirties, but he had clearly seen many battles. She felt herself blushing and looked back to his companion. "I was headed inside the keep myself. I can point you to the right hall if you'd like?"

"We'd greatly appreciate it." he replied.

She smiled. "Of course! Follow me, then."

She led them up the stairs, through the upper courtyard where the tavern and other buildings were housed, then up the next set of stairs and into the keep. Stopping just inside the main hall, she pointed to the left side of the hall. "If you go through the second to last door on the left, it'll take you through Josie's office and to the war room. I believe Eddie is still there with the others." She offered a smile. "I do apologize, but I must return to my preparations for the King's arrival. Please, if you need anything, anyone here can help you. If you'll excuse me..." She bowed, then turned and hurried off, shouting orders to some men bringing in tables from their storage room before she turned to one of the kitchen staff to sample something- smiling as she gave her approval.

The man she escorted to the main hall into stared after her, watching as she moved gracefully throughout the hall until she went through the door with the kitchen staff to check on things.

"Your majesty, we should proceed to the war room." His companion said, the one who had asked for directions.

The man he spoke to tuned him out, unintentionally as he watched this strange young woman he had just met. "She's beautiful..." he said to himself.

"Alistair! Are you listening?"

Alistair turned to look at his companion. "Sorry, James, you were saying?"

James Cousland- brother to the Bann of Highever Fergus Cousland and the Hero of Ferelden- sighed. "Alistair, you can't make doe eyes at every beautiful maiden you see. We're here as a formality to connect and potentially ally with the Inquisition."

Alistair sighed. "Of course." He looked back to see the young woman come back out laughing with a Qunari who was carrying things for her. "I wonder who she is... Perhaps I can ask her name at the party tonight..."

"You could, but for now, we need to meet with the Inquisitor." James said.

Alistair nodded and they made their way down to the second to last door and through towards the war room. As they approached the war room, he couldn't help but thinking about the strange young woman he had just met: her mousy brown hair with blonde tips, her brilliant blue eyes, tanned skin, her blue and gold dress and matching headband, the way she gracefully moved from place to place- her dainty feet poking out from under her skirts.

"I can't wait for tonight."

-O-

"Josie, I can't wear this..."

"Lainey, it's fine! You look gorgeous!" Josephine said, assuring her. "Don't you want to impress the King when you meet him? Edmund has been talking very highly of you."

Lainey blushed. "Josie, please. Eddie brags too much sometimes, you know that."

"True, but one would be a daft fool not to brag about you." Josie said with a smile. "Now, come on, let's join the others."

Lainey followed after Josephine and they entered into the main hall.

"I must say, Lainey, you really out did yourself!" Josephine said.

"Well, you, Eddie and the others had a lot of work to do, so I hope it's alright." Lainey looked around the main hall, proud of herself. Her hard work seemed to pay off and everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Lainey, I couldn't have done better myself." Josephine said, then looked behind them and waved. "Come, Edmund is with the Cullen and Leliana. Looks like they have the King's attention."

Josephine grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd towards the others. "Inquisitor, good evening!"

"Ah, Josephine! Great party, is it not?" Edmund said, smiling. "You have Lainey with you, too! Wonderful. Let me both introduce you to the King of Ferelden, Alistair Theirin."

Josephine bowed as the King turned to greet them, but when he saw Lainey his eyes brightened and he smiled- a small blush at his cheeks.

Lainey blushed when she saw the King and realized that he was the man she had run into before, the one who had not said a word to her. She bowed to him, her hands clasped in front of her. "Maker, please forgive me for not recognizing you sooner, Majesty! I should have been more respectful!"

Alistair chuckled. "It's alright. We've never met until today and I didn't introduce myself until now. My apologies, as I was rendered speechless earlier." He glanced at Edmund. "The Inquisitor failed to mention how beautiful you were."

Lainey stood straight and blushed, her hands still clasped in front of her. "Oh, Maker, I've made a mess of this..."

Cullen chuckled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Lainey, it's alright. You're doing fine." He offered her a reassuring smile.

She looked up at him and sighed, offering him a smile in return. "You know I don't do well with these kinds of things, Cullen.

Edmund laughed. "Cousin dearest, that's rich coming from the child of one of the wealthiest noble families in Ferelden. Your family only competes with the Couslands on matters like these and you know how your mother loved throwing parties. Didn't you and Gregory Brecker have a few dances together?"

"Eddie, now that's not fair! What about you and Cecilia Ingram? I heard you two got caught kissing in the stables." Lainey glared at him playfully as he threw his hands up in defeat, then looked back at the King. "Please forgive my cousin here. He's a bit of a brat." She stuck out her tongue when Edmund snickered, then turned her attention to the King once more. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Elaina Allread, cousin to Edmund Trevelyan. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sire." She bowed again and offered the King a smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Lady Allread." He took her hand and leaned down, kissing it, and in turn getting a deeper blush from her. "I am Alistair Theirin, as the Inquisitor said, and it is most definitely a pleasure meeting you as well."

Lainey felt her heart racing. 'What is this feeling? Why do I blush so much around this man?'

"So, Edmund here, tells me you are a mage?" Alistair asked, letting go of her hand.

"Y-Yes, sire. I am a healer primarily, but I can use elemental as well as spirit magik. I prefer not to use those kinds of spells, though, unless I have to."

"Oh?" Alistair asked, intrigued. "Perhaps you can tell me more over a dance?"

Lainey blushed. "I'd be honoured to, sire, but I'm not very good."

Alistair offered her his hand. "Let me tell you a secret." He smiled. "Neither am I."

Lainey looked between her cousin and her friends, all of whom nodded and urged her to go, then took his hand and nodded. "Alright, lead the way, sire."

Alistair's smile grew and he led Lainey through the crowd to an open space on the dance floor. Pulling her in closer, Alistair wrapped an arm around her waist and held her hand with his free one.

Lainey set her hand on his shoulder and a tiny gasp escaped from her as he pulled her in closely.

As the music picked up, they began to dance, falling in step with each other. They danced with others in the crowd, but many stopped to watch the King of Ferelden and the Inquisitor's cousin dancing.

"So, tell me more about what you prefer in battle? What are your tactics?" Alistair asked as they danced.

Lainey looked up at him. "Well, as I said before, I'm primarily a healer. If faced with a battle, I prefer to use a sword."

"Ah, so you're an arcane warrior then?"

"I suppose. I've never really put much thought into it. As a healer, I usually stay behind and care for the wounded."

"Interesting. Well, it definitely suits you it seems."

Lainey looked up at him, but then song ended and the crowd clapped. As the next song began, she watched as Alistair looked down at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"I could use a bit of fresh air away from all this. Would you care to join me?"

Lainey thought for a moment, then smiled. "Sounds like you don't want your guards to follow. Come with me, then, I know a perfect spot." She took his hand this time and led the King to her favourite spot in all of Skyhold.

Alistair let Lainey lead him through the crowd and slip through one of the side doors, smirking as she made sure no one saw them. She led him up some stairs and through a few hallways to one of the battlements. She led him up the stairs and out to the top level of one of the towers and let go of his hand, smiling.

"Welcome to my little spot, sire. Here, you can see everywhere around Skyhold and the Frostbacks. The only place that has a better view is Eddie's room up there." Lainey pointed to the tallest tower in the keep. "I come here whenever I need a place to think or just to take a moment to myself." A breeze blew through the keep, causing Lainey to reach up to tuck her hair behind her ear and look up at the sky, breathing in the sweet fresh air.

Alistair felt himself blush as he looked at her, her mousy brown hair swaying in the breeze, her tanned skin glistening in the moonlight. She wore a gold and dark magenta dress, fancy filigree embroidery decorating it. She wore matching earrings and black kohl eyeliner. Her lips were supple and coloured like peonies. Her body was accentuated with hourglass curves. She was indeed beautiful.

Lainey caught Alistair staring at her and blushed. "Is something wrong, sire?"

Alistair felt his blush deepen and he shook his head. "Not at all, Lady Allread. I can see why you like it so much up here. The moon lights the scene in ways the sun could not."

Lainey giggled. "Sire, please, call me 'Lainey'. I've never been one for formalities."

Alistair smiled. Her smile was so warm, her giggle adorable. "I could never refuse a request from such a beautiful woman." He watched her blush, the moonlight brightening her rosy cheeks. "To be honest, I don't care for formalities much, either. Call me 'Alistair' then, if we are dropping the formalities. Besides, I'm sure we'll see each other quite a bit over the next few weeks."

Lainey was really enjoying her time with him and smiled. "You are staying then? For a bit at least?"

Alistair chuckled. "Yes. Until our business with the Inquisition is finished."

Lainey blushed and clasped her hands in front of her. "Perhaps I could show you around the keep then? Help you get acquainted with Skyhold? It is the least I could do for you, you know, since I was such a dolt about our first meeting."

Alistair blushed and rubbed his neck. "I'd like that."

"Your Majesty! Lainey!" someone called from the main hall.

They looked at each other and smiled, both blushing.

"I suppose we should return then?"

Alistair nodded. "James will feed me to a mabari if I don't hurry back."

Lainey giggled at that. "Come on, then, before anyone gets suspicious."

They walked back to the main hall together, Alistair having offered her his arm, and returned to the party.

"Ah, there you are!" Edmund said, coming up to them. "Where'd you two run off to?"

Alistair and Lainey looked at each other and smiled, both blushing. "Lainey was just showing me a great view of the keep."

Edmund looked between the two of them, then over at James as he joined them.

"Your Majesty, it's time to retire. The Inquisitor has a room prepared for you." he said.

Alistair sighed and nodded. "Very well." He turned to Lainey and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. "It has been a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lainey. I look forward to spending more time with you and the Inquisition in the weeks to come."

Lainey blushed as he kissed her hand, then bowed to him as he stood. "It has been an honor, Alistair. Try to rest up, you've had a long day."

Alistair smiled, then followed James towards his room after bidding Edmund and the others a good night. When he disappeared through the door, Edmund turned to his cousin and looked at her.

"Lainey..."

"What?" Lainey asked, blushing profusely.

"Be careful, cousin." Edmund warned. "The King is a good man, but I would hate to see either of you get hurt."

"Oh, hush, Eddie. We talked, I offered to give him a tour of the keep, and that's it. Now, stop being a brat and trying to start a scandal when there is none." Lainey said, then hugged him. "I'm going to bed as well, so I will see you in the morning."

Edmund rolled his eyes and hugged her back. "Fine, but if you start anything with the King, be prepared there will be rumours flying no matter what."

Lainey turned away, ignoring him with a smile, but stopped when he added, "You did do really good with the party tonight, Lainey. Everyone is really impressed, even the King."

Lainey smiled and went through the door into the living quarters wing. She made her way to her room, hearing the sounds of the party fading through the closed door the further away she got. She reached her floor and went to her door, only stopping when she saw Alistair bidding James a good night and turning towards his own room, just down the hall. Alistair noticed her standing by her room and he raised a hand in greeting before going into his room. Lainey blushed and hurried into her room, quickly closing the door.

"Maker, this will be a long few weeks."

* * *

Lainey

"Eddie! Where are you?"

Lainey searched the wreckage of the temple, scouring every inch of the ruins until she spotted him falling out of a Fade rift. "Eddie!" She ran to him, turning him onto his back and checking to make sure he was still alive. "Maker, you're still breathing."

A large number of soldiers advanced on them. Lainey stood and took a protective stance over him. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Identify yourselves!" one of them ordered.

"Are you with the Inquisition?" Lainey asked, then looked at the man who joined the soldiers. "Are you in charge of these men?"

He nodded. "I am Commander Cullen Rutherford. We are with the Inquisition. Who are you?"

"My name is Elaina Allread. This is my cousin, Edmund Trevelyan. Please, if you're with the Inquisition, my cousin needs help! I can't wake him and I can't help him here!" A glowing green light shined from Edmund's hand and she looked at it. "Maker's breath, Eddie... What did you do?"

A woman joined them. "Commander, what is going on?"

"We found these two just a moment ago." Cullen replied, looking at her. "Cassandra, they are the only survivors."

Cassandra looked at the soldiers. "Arrest them."

Lainey looked up at her. "We haven't done anything! You can't just arrest us!"

"Cassandra, perhaps it would be wiser not to-"

Cassandra cut him off with a glare. "Divine Justinia is dead, Commander. You say these people are the only survivors? Then they are to be detained and questioned."

Cullen sighed and looked at Lainey. He gave the order and the soldiers advanced, ready to detain her and her cousin.

"Miss, stand aside."

Lainey stood over her cousin, her hands ready to cast spells if needed. "Back off, Inquisition. You will not touch him."

The soldiers ignored her and Lainey took her foot, placing it firmly on the ground before taking her other and stomping down, causing the earth to shake beneath her. She twisted her foot, turning her heel outward, then shot spirit bolts at the soldiers as they stumbled backwards from the ground moving beneath them.

"She's a mage!" Cassandra said, glaring at her.

"I told you to back off!" Lainey yelled.

When the soldiers regained their footing, they lunged at her. Lainey parried their attacks, using her spells to deflect them. Cullen stepped forward, being the only Templar present, with his hand on his sword. "Lady Allread, stand down." He ordered.

"You have no right to arrest us! We haven't done anything wrong!" Lainey said, turning her attention to him. She readied herself for an attack.

"I don't want to fight you." Cullen said again, truly not wanting to hurt her. She was just trying to protect the man with her, her cousin.

"Then let us pass." Lainey said.

"I can't do that."

"Then you leave me no choice." Lainey retorted, casting a fireball at him. Her eyes widened when he raised a barrier using a technique only known to one organization. "You're a Templar..."

"I was, but I no longer belong to the order." Cullen said, advancing towards her. "That does not mean I will not use my knowledge against you."

Lainey was suddenly very fearful for her cousin's life and safety. She threw spell after spell at him, each time them getting deflected. 'Maker, please... Protect Eddie..!'

Cullen advanced, never once drawing his sword, until he reach out and grabbed Lainey's wrists and restrained her.

"No, let me go!"

Cullen pulled her arms behind her back and activated his Spell Purge technique.

Lainey felt her energy draining and her vision going black. She could see the shapes of the soldiers dragging her cousin away. "Eddie..."

-O-

Lainey sat up abruptly, shaken from her sleep by the memory of the day Edmund Trevelyan was named the Herald of Andraste. She put a hand to her head and tried to slow her breathing. 'Maker's breath...' She slowly got out of bed and opened her door, headed down towards the kitchens. She made herself a cup of tea, trying to calm her nerves as the memory resurfaced.

-O-

"It's not enough!" someone shouted, a dwarf named Varric.

Lainey knew her cousin's strength was waning, she left the Commander's side and hopped over the railing.

"Lady Allread, wait!" he called, hurrying after her.

Lainey ignored him and ran through the throng of people until she broke through the front lines. "Eddie, hold on!" She summoned her mana and surrounded herself with it, it physically manifesting in a spectacular array of glittering lights dancing around her. She ran to her cousin and put her hand over his, pushing her mana through the connection she made with him, and using it to build his strength tenfold. "Push, Eddie! Draw on my mana and use it to fuel that mark!" she instructed.

Edmund nodded, feeling her mana and drawing on its strength. He and Lainey stood together, staring up at the rift as it wreathed back and force. Lainey pushed more mana into her cousin and watched as the rift finally began to close.

"A little more..." Eddie said, sensing they were nearly through.

Those gathered stared in awe as the rift began to close, but when it finally did, the energy lashed back and knocked everyone off their feet. The last thing Lainey remembered was the rift closing, the blast back of energy, then her world going black as her mana completely drained from her body.

* * *

Alistair

Alistair walked into the kitchens, having risen early. He rubbed his neck, then looked up to find Lainey sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hands. "Oh, good morning, Lainey."

Lainey looked up and smiled when she saw him standing in the doorway. "Good morning, Alistair. Did you sleep well?"

He nodded. "I did, thank you. The accommodations are suitable."

Lainey smiled, then looked down at her cup of tea. Her smile faded a bit as she tried to shake the remnants of her memory. Standing, she turned towards the door. "I should get ready. Come find me when you're ready for that tour, if you're still interested." She flashed him another smile accompanied by a blush when she realized he was seeing her in her nightgown.

Alistair watched as she left the kitchens, her bare dainty feet barely making a sound on the stone floor. He stood there, wondering what was bothering her and wondering how such a curious creature ended up getting mixed up with the Conclave. She didn't seem out of her element; in fact this setting seemed very much her element. She was a noble, indeed from one of the wealthiest families in Ferelden, but at the same time she was incredibly humble. Where her cousin seemed to want to flaunt his influence and boast about the Inquisition, Lainey was soft spoken, kind, hard working, and Alistair couldn't help himself from already admiring her.

"Good morning, sire."

Alistair smiled as James joined him. "Ah, good morning, James. Up early too I see?"

"Habit since the Blight, same as you." James said, smiling. "I passed by Lady Allread on my way here. Seems she is an early riser as well."

Alistair chuckled. "Yes, it would seem so, though I wonder if she had a nightmare. I've seen that look she had so many times before."

James sighed. "She did seem upset by something. She wasn't nearly as cheery as yesterday."

The kitchen staff started to file in, one at a time, so Alistair guessed it must be getting closer to dawn. He sat with James for a bit, sharing a meal offered by the kitchen staff, before they made their way into the main hall. As they walked, Edmund and the advisors were filing towards the war room for a meeting and noticed them.

"Good morning, sire!" Edmund said.

Alistair looked up and smiled. "Ah, good morning, Inquisitor."

"I trust you slept well?"

Alistair nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Would you care to join us this morning? We can go over the first parts of our business, if you'd like?"

"It would be a pleasure to."

"Then once we are finished, you can go on that tour with Lainey."

Alistair felt himself blush a bit. "Lead the way, then."

Edmund smirked and led the way to the war room, enjoying seeing the King of Ferelden smitten. It was an interesting change from what he had heard about him. 'This will be fun.'


	2. Chapter 2

Lainey

Lainey stood with one of the merchants, going over a report for Josephine. When she finished with her business, she decided to pay a visit to the tavern and talk with Varric. When she entered the tavern, she smiled as the warm air flushed her skin, the scent of alcohol as strong as ever.

"Pixie!"

She looked over to see Varric sitting with the Iron Bull and Sera, sharing a few drinks together. She smiled and went over to their table. "I thought I'd find you here."

Varric chuckled. "Where else would we be right now?"

"So yer the Pixie of Skyhold, eh?" a gruff voice said, coming from another dwarf who joined them.

"Yes, I am." Lainey said, eyeing the dwarf. "And who are you, ser?"

The dwarf chuckled. "The name's Oghren."

Lainey looked at him. "Are you here with the King?"

Oghren nodded. "Aye. The pike-twirler and I go way back."

"Oh?"

"Oghren here was a companion to the King and the Hero of Ferelden." Varric said.

"I see. Well, then Oghren, it was a pleasure to make you acquaintance." Lainey said, offering him a smile.

Oghren eyed her. "Yer a real pretty gal, Pixie. Very dainty and proper."

Lainey blushed a little, then turned to Varric. "I had a question for you, but I suppose it can wait until later. I will leave you to enjoy your time with your new friend." Lainey bowed to Oghren. "I do hope that you enjoy your stay in Skyhold."

"Well, ask away, Pixie. I don't mind." Varric said, looking at her. "What's on your mind?"

Lainey sighed. "I was just curious if you knew anything about the King. I suppose I could ask the same of you, Oghren, since you were a companion of his."

"What do you wanna know?"

"What is the King actually like?"

Oghren chuckled. "Well, when I met him, he was a strapping young lad who was really lost after losing Duncan and the other Wardens at Ostagar. Only James survived with him."

Lainey recalled the stories she had heard about what happened during the Blight. She had been visiting Edmund and their family in Ostwick during the time.

"Over the course of that year though, Alistair really grew up. Once Loghain had been dealt with and Alistair was put on the throne, things started to look better for him. He's been king for nearly fifteen years, still hasn't taken a wife, but the people love him and he's well respected throughout Ferelden."

Lainey looked at Oghren. "Thank you, I appreciate you telling me a bit more about the King."

Oghren took a long draw from his mug of mead. "No problem, Pixie. You know, Alistair was excited to finally meet you and the Inquisitor."

Lainey blushed and smiled a bit at that, bowing to her friends and Oghren, thanking them for their time. Turning to leave, she exited the tavern and walked up the battlement stairs to take the walkway to the garden. She hummed softly to herself as she walked, feeling better than earlier that morning. She found no one tending the garden yet, so she was able to sit peacefully in the gazebo and took out her book. It was a new spell book, or rather an old tome that had been rediscovered from the library in the keep, that had grabbed her attention in her free time. Sitting there reading, she hummed to herself and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

* * *

Alistair

Alistair finished his meeting with the Inquisitor and went to find Lainey. He still wanted a tour of the keep, mostly just to spend time with her. He would have travelled to Skyhold to meet with the Inquisitor much sooner, but between the war, the Breach, and the chaos everywhere in the lands, his attention had been fully claimed and he hadn't the time to leave Denerim. What he didn't realize he would find once he reached Skyhold, was Lainey.

When he looked at Lainey, he saw more than the Inquisitor's cousin. He saw a young woman, beautiful and strong willing to do what she could to help those in need. He was starting to like every time she blushed when they met each other's gaze and though he was used to the blushing cheeks and averted eyes of woman who fawned over him in the past, Lainey was somehow different. Yes, she blushed, and Maker did he find it adorable, but she never averted her gaze. She held her ground and gave him her attention.

When they had exchanged pleasantries the night before, she had claimed his full attention, which he found impressive considering he had grown bored of constant meetings and the same types of people over and over as the days went by. She was indeed beautiful: mousy brown hair with blonde tips cut to the base of her neck and left long in the front, her tanned skin, her peony coloured lips, her brilliant blue eyes. But it wasn't just her physical beauty that caught his eye. He knew she was a noble, but the way she held herself was more than just as a noble should. She was tall for a woman around her age, standing only a few inches shorter than him. The night before, he had really noticed her shapely hourglass curves in the dress she wore, but he could tell she was toned and well built and healthy.

When he finally found Lainey, she was reading by herself in the empty garden, sitting in the gazebo. She had her legs resting on the bench- tucked together at her side- her elbow propped up on the railing as she leaned back. He heard her humming softly to herself and smiled. He felt a new sense of excitement starting to well up inside of him as he approached the gazebo.

"I hope I am not interrupting you." he said, leaning against the archway.

Lainey looked up and smiled. "Not at all. How was your morning? I assume it was busy."

Alistair shrugged. "I met with your cousin for an hour or so, then came to find you. I must say, this is quite a large keep. I do think it wise I get a tour."

Lainey giggled and stood, closing her book. "Alright, then. Shall we?"

Alistair returned her smile and gave her a little bow, earning him another giggle and blush from Lainey. "Lead the way, my lady."

* * *

Lainey

It had been nearly three weeks since Alistair had come to Skyhold and he was due to leave for Denerim the following night. Lainey had grown to really like him, finding him charming, funny, sweet, and just enjoyable to be around. They had spent much of their free time together, often sitting in the garden or sharing a cup of tea in the library or walking the battlements together and just talking. They had gotten to know each other fairly well over the time Alistair was in Skyhold and Lainey found herself dreading having to say goodbye.

Leaning back on one of the chaises in the library, Lainey read through another spell book, this time one about arcane magik. She was curious after many discussions she had had with Alistair on the matter. Humming softly to herself, she smiled as she read through the passages. 'Maker, why haven't I looked into this before? This is magnificant!'

"Ah, there you are!"

She looked up and smiled, standing when she saw Alistair come into the library. "Alistair, I was wondering if I would see you today."

"I'd have expected you to plan the going away party Lady Monilyet and Leliana insisted on throwing."

Lainey shook her head. "No, Josie insisted on it this time. With no work to be down for a few days at least, she needed something to keep herself busy with."

"Well, I'm glad I have you to myself for the moment. Would you care to join me for a walk?"

Lainey smiled. "Sure."

Alistair offered her his arm and she took it, tucking her book at her side.

As they walked, they discussed the plans for the evening and when Alistair was to leave with his men to return. They made their way around the battlements, stopping at Lainey's favourite spot.

"It'll be weird to see you leave." Lainey said, blushing as she looked out over the mountains. "I've enjoyed spending time with you."

Alistair chuckled, his free hand coming over to rest on hers. "I've enjoyed my time here as well, but I am needed back in Denerim."

Lainey sighed and looked up at him. "I wish we had a little bit more time."

Alistair felt himself blush. "Well, my uncle is planning a party to celebrate my birthday in a few weeks. I was actually hoping to ask you to come back with me and help aid in the planning."

Lainey blushed. "You want me to help plan your birthday party?"

Alistair rubbed his neck and blushed, looking away for a moment. "Well, my uncle is very dear to me, but..." He looked back at her and tucked her hair behind her ear as he continued,"He lacks the sort of magikal touch- if you will- that you have."

Lainey felt her blush deepen, her cheeks burning as his fingers grazed her skin.

"Will you come back with me?" Alistair asked, sounding a bit hopeful.

Lainey took a deep breath and tried to keep her composure. "Will you give me some time to think about it?"

Alistair nodded, a bit of disappointment in his eyes. "Of course." He looked up at the sky, seeing that the sun was on its course to set. "I should walk you back to the keep. The party will begin at sun down."

Lainey nodded. "We both need to get ready." She blushed as Alistair led her from the battlements and down the stairs to the keep. He walked her through the main hall and up to the living quarters, stopping just outside her door.

"I will leave you to your affairs." Alistair said, bowing to her and taking her hand to his lips, kissing it. "I shall see you tonight."

Lainey nodded. "About your request, Alistair, I will have an answer for you tonight. I promise."

Alistair smiled. "I'll await your answer." He bowed again, then turned towards his room only glancing back to her when he reached his door.

Lainey waited until he was in his room, then hurried into her own room, her heart pounding. She smiled to herself, feeling her cheeks burning, and hurried to her wardrobe. She needed to find something to wear, something different than what she would normally wear, and then she found the perfect dress. Smiling to herself, she got herself ready: making sure her hair was perfect, her makeup was perfect, her dress and accessories perfectly in place. For once she was choosing to do this, for once she didn't have Josephine or Leliana trying to dress her up to impress a guest. No, this time, she was doing it herself. This time, she really was trying to impress Alistair.

Once she was ready, she left her room, her nerves waivering as she seriously considered the King's proposal. 'Skyhold will be fine without me. Eddie will be fine without me. Cullen would be fine without me.' She thought. 'What am I going to say to Cullen..?' For some reason, she was most worried about what he thought. He was her best friend and she truly cared about him, sometimes even thinking there was something more beneath their friendship, but she was fine if there wasn't. Cullen had been like an older brother to her, protecting her almost more than Edmund did as her cousin. She valued his opinion far above everyone else's.

Lainey was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize she had already reached the door into the main hall, music pounding on the other side of the door. She stopped, suddenly too anxious to reach the door and turned away, going down the hall to one of the balconies leading outside. She stood with her hands gripping the railing, the cool summer night air calming her down.

"Lainey?"

She turned and saw the one person she wanted to talk to the most. "Cullen."

* * *

Cullen

Cullen had finished getting ready for the party and had come down the stairs to Solas' old study then out to the hall when he saw Lainey running down the hall and outside. Worried, he had gone to check on her, finding her outside on the southern balcony. She looked unnerved, anxious, a look she hadn't had in a very long time. "Lainey?"

She turned and looked at him, a sense of relief playing across her face. "Cullen."

He walked towards her. "Is everything alright?"

Lainey nodded and looked out over the keep grounds. "I'm just nervous..."

"About what?" He asked, coming to stand next to her, his hand reaching up to rub shoulder in comfort.

"Cullen, I don't know what to do." She said, looking at him. "Alistair asked me to go back to Denerim with him. He wants me to help plan his birthday party, but I wonder if there's something more and that makes me nervous."

Cullen looked down at her. He reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Lainey, if you're that worried, then don't go. Stay here with the Inquisition, if it makes you that uncomfortable."

Lainey looked at him, her eyes searching his. "But I do want to go, Cullen. I just don't know what to expect and I normally know what to expect."

Cullen chuckled. "I know, and I know how much it bothers you to not know. It's part of what I love about you."

Lainey smiled and sighed. "Well, that's one of us." Her smile faded and she looked up at the moon. "Maker, I'm just being a fool, aren't I?"

Cullen looked at her. She hadn't been this nervous or anxious, this confused since Edmund had gone to Redcliffe to stop Alexius. She knew it was a trap, but it wrecked her when she realized she didn't know what to expect and couldn't do anything to help. She was anxious beyond belief until Edmund had returned and she healed his wounds- even the mental ones- as best she could. Then he noticed how she looked for the party: her hair slightly curled, crystal tassel earrings dangling above her shoulders, a dark blue one shoulder dress with a lighter blue hem and an elegant filigree embroidered design along the fabric. The dress was slit up the sides, coming just to her mid thighs and she wore a pair of simple dark blue heels to match. Her makeup was soft and subtle with a silver eye shadow and a soft gloss on her lips that deepened their natural color.

"Lainey, look at me."

When she did, he took her chin in his grasp and looked down at her.

"You are beautiful. Any man would be a fool to not want to win your heart and give you every you desired. You are kind, caring, intelligent, daring, adventurous, protective, witty, cunning, wise, and when it comes down to a fight, you can hold your own with or without magik. You are remarkable in every way possible and have earned every bit of trust and respect the Inquisition has for you, that **I** have for you. You are not a fool, nor will you ever be a fool." Cullen said, then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Trust me, Pixie, when I say you'll be alright if you go to Denerim."

Lainey looked up at him, a small blush on her cheeks. He never usually called her Pixie. "I'm worried about Eddie, the Inquisition, about you if I leave. I won't go if it means that you aren't looked after."

Cullen chuckled and pulled her into a hug. "Lainey, we'll be just fine. We can manage without our Pixie. Just promise you'll write?"

Lainey giggled and hugged him back her head resting just under his chin. "Of course I will, my dear Commander." She stepped back and looked at him, the warmest smile he had ever seen upon her peony lips. "You are my best friend, you know that right?"

Cullen smiled and nodded. "Of course, Lainey. And you are mine." He offered his arm to her. "Come on, let's go enjoy the party."

Lainey smiled and took his arm, letting him lead her back inside and down the hall to the door.

"So have you come to a decision yet? On leaving for Denerim with the King or not?" Cullen asked.

Lainey nodded. "I have."

Before Cullen could ask for her answer, the door opened and Josephine saw them standing together.

"Ah, there you are! The King and the Inquisitor have been getting anxious waiting for you! Come, come!" She said, ushering them into the main hall.

Josephine led them to the throne where Edmund and Alistair stood waiting, each sporting a drink. "Your Majesty, Inquisitor! I found them!" she said, standing next to Edmund.

Cullen bowed to Alistair and smiled at Edmund. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Lainey and I just got to talking along the way down here." He glanced over at Alistair who stood there, gaping at Lainey, a huge blush playing across his cheeks. Chuckling, he looked down at Lainey who had an equally large blush on her cheeks. "Lainey, why don't you and the King share a dance? I'm sure there is something you'd like to discuss with him?"

Lainey looked up at him and nodded. She reached up and kissed his cheek, giving him a quick hug before asking Alistair for a dance. As they began to walk away, Lainey looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Curly."

"You're welcome, Pixie."

When they walked away, Edmund put an arm on Cullen's shoulder. "So, do you know what's been going on with Lainey? She seemed a bit off today."

Cullen nodded. "You see how close she and the King have become, right?"

Edmund nodded. "Aye, what about it?"

"Well, the King asked her to return to Denerim with him. Apparently he wants her to help plan his birthday party."

Edmund sighed. "Well, Lainey definitely has the touch. Is that all that was bothering her?"

"No, she was worried about leaving us if she agreed." Cullen said. "I told her not to worry about us."

"It seems like she's made a decision." Edmund said, watching as Alistair's grin grew after Lainey said something to him. "So then she's leaving in the morning?"

Cullen nodded. "Yes."

"And you're not upset about her leaving Skyhold with another man?"

Cullen looked at Edmund, seeing his coy smile. "Ed, I've told you: Lainey is my best friend, nothing more."

"Then why are you blushing?"

Cullen felt his cheeks burning and looked over at Lainey. "Maker, Ed... Shut up..."

Ed chuckled. "Maybe you should tell her how you really feel, before the King sweeps her off her feet."

Cullen shot him a glare, then watched as Edmund whisked Josephine away for a dance.

"Don't worry, Cullen." Leliana said, chuckling. "If Lainey falls for Alistair, he won't hurt her. I've known Alistair over a decade. He's a good man and would treat her right, just as you would if you only admit you love her."

Cullen watched Leliana give him a smile before leaving to go speak with Oghren, who was having a drinking game with the Iron Bull, Varric, and Sera. He looked back at Lainey as she and the King danced and he sighed. 'Maker, why did I wait until it was too late to tell her I love her...?'

* * *

Alistair

Alistair had waited with the Inquisitor as the party started getting into full swing. He had been searching the hall for Lainey, but no sign of her. That is until Ambassador Montilyet brought her over. Lainey looked stunning, her hair slightly curled, crystal tassel earrings dangling above her shoulders, a dark blue one shoulder dress with a lighter blue hem and an elegant filigree embroidered design along the fabric. The dress was slit up the sides, coming just to her mid thighs. He couldn't help but take in the image of her dainty, toned legs peeking out from under her dress with each step she took. He even noticed that she wore a pair of simple dark blue heels to match, a very accentuating color against her tanned skin. Her makeup was soft and subtle with a silver eye shadow and a soft gloss on her lips that deepened their natural color. He felt his cheeks burn just from looking at her.

He didn't even mind that she was on Cullen's arm at all. He knew that they were best friends and knew there was nothing between them. When Cullen suggested Lainey and he share a dance, his heart began to race.

"Alistair, would you like to join me for a dance?"

He simply nodded and offered her his arm, letting her lead him to the dance floor. As they took the stances for the dance, Lainey looked up at him and blushed. "You look rather handsome tonight, Alistair."

Alistair smiled and found his words. "You look exquisite tonight, yourself, Lainey."

They danced around in circles, falling into step with each other. A few songs played, then Lainey looked up at him. "I have your answer." She said.

Alistair felt hopeful and searched her eyes. "And?"

"My answer is yes."

Alistair couldn't help but smile. "You will?"

She nodded.

"That's wonderful! Have you told the others?"

"Cullen knows, so I suspect he'll tell Eddie and the others."

Alistair couldn't help but smile. "You don't know how much this means to me, Lainey. I am truly grateful you agreed."

Lainey giggled. "It's my pleasure, Alistair. Besides, it does give us more time together, does it not?"

Alistair nodded. "Indeed it does."

Alistair and Lainey danced through the whole night, then took a walk like they had the first night they met. As they walked and enjoyed the silence outside and the cool summer breeze, Alistair led Lainey to what had become both of their favourite spot and stopped. "Lainey, I know what the Inquisition means to you. Will you be alright leaving them here?"

Lainey looked at him, offering him a warm smile. "I was worried, to be honest, but Cullen talked with me a bit before we joined the party and he assured me they would be fine without me."

"You and Cullen are really close."

"He's my best friend. He's always been there for me, always protected me. Even when I attacked him the first time I had ever met him, not once did he draw his sword. He only used his Templar techniques to restrain me and protect me from Cassandra and the others."

Alistair chuckled. "He is quite the remarkable man. I'm almost jealous of him."

"Why would you be jealous, Alistair?"

Alistair looked down at her. Her brilliant blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight. He took a deep breath and decided to do something he had wanted to for awhile. Leaning down, he pressed his lips gently to hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. When he pulled back, Lainey was so flustered her tanned skin looked like roasted rosehips. He smiled, feeling a blush at his own cheeks. "That's why. You intrigue me, Lainey. You're so extraordinary. I want to get to know you better than I have these last few weeks. That's part of why I asked you to come back with me. I want to spend more time with you, I want to play a bigger part in your life. But only if you'll let me."

Lainey just stared up at him, her fingers touching her lips. For a moment, he thought he had screwed everything up. He had really grown to care for Lainey in the few weeks he had been in Skyhold and he wanted to have more time with her. She was unlike any other woman he had ever met.

"Maker, I'm sorry, Lainey. I am being too presumptuous. I will take my leave for tonight."

He started to turn away after giving her a small bow, feeling embarrassed, until Lainey grabbed his hand and pulled him back toward her. She touched his cheek with her hand and leaned up to return his kiss.

"Alistair, you are never the presumptuous type." She said when she pulled back. "I've come to really care for you. That's part of what made me agree to your request." She offered him a smile. "You don't need to leave just because you show your feelings." She kissed him again and rested her forehead against his. "I rather like a man who isn't afraid to show what he feels or express what he thinks. It's part of your charm."

Alistair watched as she stepped back and bowed.

"I should go get my things ready for the journey to Denerim. I will see you in the morning."

Alistair smiled as she clasped her hands in front of her like she always does when she's flustered or embarrassed. She had a slight skip to her step and seeing that made him chuckle. 'Maker, Eamon and Teagan will have a field day when we return...'


	3. Chapter 3

Lainey

It had been nearly a month since Lainey had left Skyhold. Travelling for seventeen days to reach Denerim had been an interest time, the small stolen glances here and there between her and Alistair, the secret kisses they shared when they had a moment alone. They had spent the time talking, sharing more of their stories, enjoying their continued time together. Lainey felt her relationship with Alistair steadily growing from a simple friendship to more intimate as the days went by.

Now, after spending two weeks in Denerim planning the celebrations, the day of Alistair's thirtieth birthday had finally arrived.

"Those go there, that needs to go on this table here, and that-" Lainey ran throughout the grand hall of the palace, where Alistair had defeated and executed Loghain, then was later crowned King of Ferelden. She was trying to make sure that everything was perfect for the man she was falling in love with and when she turned to look at the tables that were being set up for food and refreshments, Alistair came around the corner and Lainey hurried over to push him back into the hall. "Alistair it's not ready yet!"

Alistair chuckled. "I wanted to see you while I had a moment."

Lainey blushed and smiled, looking at him. "I still have much to do, Alistair, as you do." She reached up and touched his cheek. "You will see me tonight. If it'll help convince you, I'll save you a dance."

"Oh, the Pixie is willing to save me a dance?"

Lainey giggled. "Of course, anything for the King of Ferelden."

Alistair blushed a bit and touched her hand. "Very well, Lainey. I'll leave you to finish the preparations." He smiled. "See you tonight?"

Lainey nodded, her cheeks blushing. "See you tonight."

* * *

Alistair

The music played and the guests danced together, celebrating the King's birthday. It was magnificent. Alistair sat in his throne, his uncles both at his side, waiting patiently as he was greeted by his guests and accepted their birthday wishes.

He scanned the room, trying to find Lainey as he wondered where she was and what she'd be wearing. He himself was wearing a royal blue vest over a beige tunic, dark brown trousers, and dark brown leather boots- just as he had when he first visited Skyhold- but this time his crown was placed upon his head as a formality. He did not see her and turned his attention back to his guests as the next person came to greet him.

"Introducing Lady Elaina Allread of Sunbrook."

The room grew silent as everyone turned to see who was approaching them and Alistair couldn't help but stand with a huge smile upon his face.

Lainey smiled at the man announcing guests and made her way towards the throne, bowing her head to the other guests.

Alistair stared at her as she seemingly glided towards him. She was breathtakingly beautiful in an ice blue gown with turquoise accents that reached just above the floors, her dainty feet peeking out from under the hem adorned in turquoise heels. When she reached him, she bowed, her curled hair bouncing about her shoulders, the feather earrings she wore revealed in a few movements of her hair.

"Hello, Your Majesty. I hope your birthday has been going well?" She said, greeting him with a sweet smile.

Alistair blushed and returned her smile in kind. "It has indeed. You look beautiful tonight, Lady Allread. You have indeed outdone yourself with tonight's festivities."

"I am so pleased that you approve, sire." Lainey replied, blushing.

Alistair offered her a hand. "May I share a dance, my lady?"

Lainey smiled and took his hand. "It'd be my pleasure, sire."

Alistair smiled and led her to the dance floor, pulling her in close when the music began to pick up. They danced through the rest of the song, then moved into the next one.

"So, Alistair, how does it feel to be thirty?" Lainey asked, giggling.

"Maker's breath, must you make me feel old?" Alistair replied, laughing. "I don't feel any different than last year, if that's what you mean."

"Not different at all?"

Alistair looked at her and smiled. "Well, different since I met you."

Lainey blushed and looked down for a moment. "Alistair, I-"

Alistair chuckled and gently lifted her chin. "You've changed my world so much in the short time I've known you."

Lainey smiled. "And you've changed mine."

"Lainey, will you-"

"Your Majesty!"

Alistair and Lainey looked up as a woman came waltzing up. Alistair groaned when he saw that it was Anora, the former Queen of Ferelden and widow of his half-brother Cailan.

"What do you want, Anora?"

Anora scoffed at him. "That is 'Lady Anora' to you, sire."

Lainey scoffed at her tone. "Please, I see no lady here. Just a washed up, tacky old witch who never knows when to shut up."

Alistair looked down at her, impressed and surprised. He looked back to Anora and had to stop himself from grinning too much at the sight of her shocked face.

"I will have you know, wench, that I am the daughter of Teyrn Loghain and I-"

"Really? That is your defence?" Lainey asked, crossing her arms. "Hiding behind your father's title like a frightened little girl? Your father, who betrayed the country when he let Cailan- the man you supposedly loved and the fucking King of Ferelden- die in battle along with the rest of the Grey Wardens at Ostagar? Your father, who nearly ruined this country when he tried to seize control for himself and threatened any who opposed him- even the king's own flesh and blood?"

Alistair couldn't believe it. Anora was speechless.

Lainey took a step forward and looked Anora straight in the eye. "Oh, and before you even think to call me 'wench' again, let me throw my own title in your face so that you remember that I am the daughter of Teyrn Martin and Teyrna Lucile Allread of Sunbrook and cousin to the Inquisitor, Edmund Trevelyan. I am of noble blood, just as you are, but my family has not done anything to turn its country against them. They have done nothing but support the country, support the Inquisition, and oh yes, my cousin saved the fucking world from becoming enslaved and destroyed by demons and abominations. And what did you do? Hide in your decrepit tower alone without a saving grace to your name."

The room had grown silent for a moment and everyone watched as Lainey embarrassed Anora and set her in her place. Alistair stared at Lainey, surprised that she had that in her at all. Then he saw Lainey do something he never expected: she smiled ever so sweetly and batted her eyes at the former queen while asking her in mock kindness, "Now, what did you need, Anora?"

Anora was so flustered and speechless that she huffed and let out a sound of indignation before she turned on her heel and stormed off.

Alistair looked at Lainey when she sighed and turned her attention to the rest of the room.

"What are you all standing around gawking for? This is a party is it not? Start the music and the dancing, enjoying the drinks!" Lainey said, ushering the musicians to begin playing again.

Alistair chuckled when they obeyed and the festivities resumed, almost as if they never even stopped to begin with. Lainey turned to him.

"What?"

He shook his head and offered her his arm. "You never cease to amaze me, Pixie."

Lainey blushed and shrugged, taking his arm and letting him lead her outside- noticing that a few guards followed not too far behind. "Forgive me, Alistair, that was unlady like of me and slightly uncalled for."

Alistair chuckled. "No, it was not. That woman has been hounding me constantly over the stupidest things, never relenting. I think you finally set her straight and put her back in her place."

Lainey smiled. "She is no longer queen, nor does she have a proud lineage to hide behind. Her father was a traitor and paid the price for it and she lost everything she could ever hope to hold onto for protection. Now she is a widow with no lands, no title, and no one willing to back her up."

"I couldn't agree more. Though, what surprised me most was the language."

Lainey blushed. "I should apologize... I don't normally use that kind of language. She just really irritated me."

Alistair laughed. "Don't be sorry. I rather enjoyed watching her speechless and shocked."

Lainey smiled and they stopped out on the balcony. "No one messes with my friends or my loved ones, lest they feel my wrath."

Alistair chuckled. "Maker, I believe it." He looked up at the sky and then back at the guards, motioning for them to sit back a bit. Waiting until they were a satisfying distance away from them, he turned to Lainey and looked at her. "Lainey, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Lainey looked up at him, smiling. "What is it?"

'It's now or never...' Taking a deep breath, he looked into the blue eyes of the woman he had fallen in love with. "Elaina Allread, will you marry me?"


End file.
